I Love You More Than Chocolate
by MissMoonie
Summary: Hermione goes on an easter egg hunt. What will she find at the end? RHr fluff. Oneshot


_This is my little Easter story full of R/Hr fluffage_

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer- I own zilch_

_------_

Well, it was Easter. Spring had sprung and the snow had sunk into the ground. The war was over and, miraculously, everyone survived.

Hermione Granger slowly awoke and realized it was Easter. She hadn't had much planned for today, maybe watch a movie and eat some of the chocolate, which will have, without doubt, arrived during the night along with a note from Mrs. Weasley asking her to join them for Easter dinner. Which, of course, she would.

She rolled over and felt something roll off of her side and onto the bed. Puzzled, Hermione sat up to see what it was. There, beside her, was one of muggle plastic Easter eggs. It was neon green. Hermione reached over and picked it up, wondering what it was. Hermione held to her ear and shook it to see if anything was inside. She raised her eyebrows at the slight rattling sound and popped it open. Inside, there was a card with a capital H in dark purple written on it. Beside the letter in gold was a small number 8. Hermione flipped the card over wondering what the letter meant. On the backside of the card, it said, also in dark purple script, "_You smell. Go take a **Shower**" _

The last word was in gold. Hermione made a displeasing noise and looked over at her bathroom door. It was open slightly. Funny, she thought, I could have sworn I had closed it last night.

Sighing she stood and threw on her dressing gown. Shaking her head she strode to the bathroom and looked inside. Her shower door was open and, placed delicately on the drain, was a yellow egg surrounded by small Honeydukes chocolates.

Laughing slightly, Hermione picked up the egg and opened it. On the card in the same purple script there was a capital E and a small gold 1. She turned the card over, wondering if this card would insult her too. Instead there was a bright red arrow that started spinning when she looked at it. The arrow finally stopped and pointed left. Following the arrow with her eyes she saw it was pointing to her toilet. There! Perched on top of the toilet was a pale pink egg!

She rushed over a picked it up placing the yellow egg in her pocket along with the green one. She shook her head and opened the pink egg. Another card. Great.

This one had a capital I with a small gold 12. On the back was a smaller version of her own fireplace. She watched as a miniscule fire poker appeared and stoked the fire.

She sniffed again.

"Ok," she said quietly, "I'll bite." And set off through her flat to the living room.

She crouched by her fireplace in the living room and looked inside. At the back was another egg, this one blue. She sat back and opened it. This time, there was a K with the number 10 in gold. On the back was the purple script, which looked strangely familiar. It said, "_Tired of running around? Why don't you relax and **recline** for a while hmmm?" _Hermione immediately turned and looked at the recliner she had received from her uncle a while ago. Perched on the arm, balanced by a couple more chocolates, was an orange egg.

"This is getting ridiculous." Said Hermione shaking her head.

But she continued dear readers! Running around from room to room and even out side into her garden. How silly she must have looked, letting out a cry of triumph after finding a vibrant purple egg in her begonias.

Finally after an hour of searching she had 16 eggs. The last one had a T with a 7 and said on the back, "_Moving up."_

She marched up the stairs to the attic and saw a box laid out with a piece of paper sitting on top. The paper said, "_Now put them together" _Hermione sat down on the floor and laid out the cards. Staring at them for a while she finally arranged them in numerical order and read them.  
They read: BACK TO THE KITCHEN

"What?" said Hermione, "I was just there!"

Sighing she stood and brushed herself off and went back to her empty kitchen. Which wasn't so empty anymore. Her table was laden with all the chocolaty treats she had been expecting from Mrs. Weasley. And, along with those, was the freckle faced redheaded man she loved, Ronald Weasley.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

His ears went very red. He mumbled, "Just wanted to wish you happy Easter…"

"Did you do all this?" asked Hermione, gesturing to the multi colored eggs that were in a basket on the counter.

He nodded and went redder, if that was possible.

Hermione smiled and walked over to him giving him a hug.

"Thank you," She said into his shirt, "That was a lot of fun."

He pulled away and said, "There's… um… one more…"

Hermione looked up at him, "Yes?"

He pulled another egg out of his pocket, this one was periwinkle blue, and gave it to her.

"Hermione," he said smiling slightly, "I… I love you. I always have. Even when I was being a prat to you at school. I loved you. So…"

He got down on one knee, "I don't know if you feel the same way but, Hermione Jane Granger, Will you marry me?"

Hermione opened the egg. Inside, instead of another card, there was a small silver band with a rhinestone set into it perched on top of another chocolate.

She let out a small gasp and said, "Oh _Ronald_." She smiled broadly.

Ron stood up, biting his lip.

"Yes?" he asked uncertainly.

Hermione leaped into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

She leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his lips. She nestled her head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you more then chocolate." She whispered.

-----

_Well? Good? Bad?_

_Reviews would be nice!_

_Happy Easter! _


End file.
